ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Maltruant
Maltruant is a rogue Chronosapien and the mastermind behind the Time War. Appearance Maltruant has the appearance of a Chronosapien. His body is black, the glass on his chest is red, and his hands have large, red cannons. He has metallic eyebrows, red eyes, and his mouth is a red grillplate. Personality He is extremely power hungry and wants nothing but to rule time itself. He is so egomanical that when he met the Contemelia (who always appear in the form of who or what one holds dearest in their hearts), he saw three alternate versions of himself. History Background It was revealed in Secret of Dos Santos that after his first defeat, Maltruant had been divided into different parts by Professor Paradox many eons ago. Paradox hid those parts throughout space and time where his followers cannot find them. According to Professor Paradox, Maltruant is bent on ruling all of time and existence. Omniverse Maltruant was first mentioned by Ben 10,000 in Ben Again when his temporal beasts went on a cross-dimensional rampage. In Fight at the Museum, he sent Subdora and Exo-Skull to steal the "Key to Time" for him, and they succeeded in their mission. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, he sought to repair himself and become whole again, seeking to regain control of the time streams. He hired Dr. Psychobos to help, knowing Azmuth would never assist him in any dimension. After successfully being restored, Maltruant turned on Dr. Psychobos, easily defeated Ben Prime and Ben 23, and left Mad Ben's dimension with his minions to restart the Time War, leaving Mad Ben to deal with his alternate dimension counterparts and Dr. Psychobos. In Let's Do the Time War Again, Maltruant was shortly seen in a pocket dimension where Eon gave him two time beast eggs and made him sure that he would win the Time War before it would begin. In Secret of Dos Santos, he created portals for Subdora to get Exo-Skull and one of his components. In The End of an Era he came to the time period of Ben 10,000 to steal the Anihilaarg and the Dwarf Star so he can create a more deadly weapon. In A New Dawn, Maltruant traveled back in time and, due to Ben and Rook's interference, stopped in 1773 where he bartered transport repairs from Vilgax in exchange for a Chronosapien Time Bomb. He then traveled back to the very beginning of the universe and snuck aboard the Contemelia's ship, where he switched their Anihilaarg with his own in order to recreate the universe in his image. He was eventually defeated and his components were scattered across time and space by Professor Paradox, thus enclosing himself in a never-ending time loop of being defeated, rebuilding himself, and being defeated again across in existence. Powers and Abilities He possesses standard Chronosapien powers and abilities. At the same time, Maltruant's time manipulation powers are shown to be considerably greater than Clockwork's, even while enhanced was able to over power the latter during a temporal blast clash. Maltruant is an expert on many alternate dimensions, as shown when he recognized Ben 23 as being from Dimension 23 without any prior introduction. Weaknesses Maltrunt's time powers won't work in places where there is no time, such as before the beginning of the universe. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Fight at the Museum'' (first appearance) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' (cameo) *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' Category:Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Revived Characters